After the Flashing Stops
by BeeBee18
Summary: The missing conversation between Barry and Cisco after that season 3 episode when Barry is forgiven for creating Flashpoint. Friendship. No slash.


A/N: First time writing fanfic for the Flash! I was thinking back to the season 3 crossover episode where Cisco forgives Barry for creating Flashpoint – I felt like there had to be more of a conversation between them beforehand. Hope you enjoy!

Cisco sits in his lab, facing the door with his back to the desk. He swivels the chair back and forth slowly as he stares at his feet. These last few days have been some of the most confusing and complicated ones of his life, and they have culminated in a realization that has left him relieved, but in a sort of depression that he just can't shake. The young man isn't sure why, but he knows it has to do with Barry. _It always has to do with Barry, doesn't it?_ But if he thinks about it honestly, he knows he isn't being fair. It isn't Barry's fault that he got these powers, and he always tries to use them for good. Yes, the speedster has made mistakes, but so has Cisco, and so has everyone else, in one area or another. A mistake doesn't have to change history to hurt. But they have gotten over all the other ones eventually; Cisco knows that he has to start cutting Barry a little more slack. This new timeline isn't anybody's fault, as much a relief as it is to be able to blame it on someone else.

Cisco sighs. Life lately had been much more troublesome than he would have liked.

There are light footsteps in the hall, coming toward the lab. Cisco already knows who it is. He turns his chair around to his computer and opens it as though he were working on something and can't be disturbed. It's easier to stay angry for now.

A tall, lean figure walks up to the door and leans against the frame. His arms are crossed over his chest and one leg rests over the other in a comfortable position.

"Cisco," Barry says. His voice is gentle and low, not pushing. For a moment, Cisco wants to cry.

"I'm working."

"No, you're not."

"What do you know?" The anger is starting to take hold again.

"I know _you_ very well, Cisco. Besides, those are files from two years ago."

"I'm archiving."

"Well, do you think you can spare me a few minutes of your time?"

Cisco pushes away from his desk, turning his chair around at the same time, and fixes Barry with a square gaze. "Yes?"

Barry pulls up a second chair and sits down, shaping his fingers into a steeple above his lap. "Felicity told me – about what you said after you got back from the '50's. That you've been mad at me all this time for changing the past, but that now you've gone and done it, too. Is that true?"

Cisco scoffs quietly. "That we changed the past by freeing that Dominator? Yeah. That I said that? Yeah. But I've thought about it since then, and there is one major difference between what I did and what you did. I freed that Dominator because I didn't want him to suffer – you only changed things for yourself. You were _selfish_ ," he spits out. He instantly feels bad; it's not right of him to yell accusations at his best friend. As he's just learned, it's not Barry's fault at all. He had no way to know that Dante would die because of his actions done in the heat of an emotional moment. But he won't show how he truly feels, not yet at least. It's still too hard.  
Barry scrubs a hand over his face. He looks tired. "You're right. I _was_ selfish, and I did the wrong thing. I didn't realize what would happen, and I am truly sorry. But somehow, I hoped that now you would understand the sort of predicament I was in. I guess not." Barry stands to leave. "Listen, Cisco, I know you don't like me much right now, and I totally understand, but if you ever want to talk, I'm still here."

Cisco grunts and turns back to his computer.

Barry sighs. _That didn't go very well._

The next morning, Barry gets to STAR Labs early. Cisco is already there, typing furiously at a computer in the cortex. When hears Barry walk in, he turns in his chair. Barry raises a hand in greeting.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Cisco sounds hesitant, nervous.

Barry is surprised. "Uh, sure. Now?"

"Come sit. Listen, I was way out of line yesterday. I'm sorry. I know you didn't do any of this on purpose. It just hurts less when there's someone I can blame."

Barry nods in understanding. "I know. You remember how fixed I was on finding the Reverse-Flash. I wanted closure. You're looking for that, too."

Cisco lets out a shaky breath and covers his face with his hands. "I just feel…pain…all the time. How did you ever handle it?"

Barry leans forward and places a hand on his friend's knee. "I had friends, Cisco. And I allowed myself to go to them, so they could help me up when I needed it. Some days were harder than others, sure. But I didn't shut myself away."

A small sob escapes Cisco, and then a bigger one. Barry stands and pulls the shorter man into a hug. Cisco doesn't fight it.

"I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you," Barry whispers. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Of course you're forgiven. Don't worry about it. But I hope you can forgive me for the way I've acted towards you recently."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Everything you've done has been totally justified."

At this, Cisco breaks down. Barry holds him, his arms strong, as he sobs. Slowly, the sobs become sniffles and then stop altogether. Cisco avoids Barry's eyes as they let go of each other.

"Hey, Cisco." Barry takes his friend by the shoulders. Cisco continues to look away. "Hey, look at me. I promise you that it'll be okay. It'll take a while and it won't be an easy road, but we are all here for you every step of the way. You will get over this, and you'll be a stronger person because of it. Alright?"

Cisco nods. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"If you need to talk, I'm right here." Barry offers a comforting smile and walks away.

Cisco watches him go.

The next few months are hard. Some days are wonderful; Cisco is happy, and if Dante happens to worm his way into his thoughts, it's a memory that makes him smile. Some days it's hard to get up in the morning. It's those mornings when Barry speeds into his apartment and gently hauls him up and gets him to work. So that he can be around family, as Barry says, or, as Julian puts it, "to do something more useful than wallowing around". It can be frustrating at times, but he understands and he's grateful. Some days start off good, but something will send him spiraling down. That's when he goes to whoever's nearest – Barry, Caitlin, Iris, Wally, even HR sometimes – and asks if they might be able to talk. That's what helps the most. He and Barry are best friends again, and, though Cisco knew before how important his friends are to him, he's only realizing now how essential they are in his life.

It has been exactly one year since Dante's death. Barry and Cisco are sitting on a bench outside the cemetery where he is buried. Cisco has tearstains on his cheeks, but by now his eyes have dried. Barry's hand is a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

"I miss him," Cisco states matter-of-factly. "But it's become more of a gentle ache than that burning pain."

Barry smiles. "It'll continue to lessen, until all you can remember is the good times. Pretty soon, you'll always feel happy when you think of Dante. Until then, you have us."

"I'm blessed to have people like you guys in my life. Come on, let's get back to STAR Labs." Cisco opens a breach and they step through into the cortex.

Tomorrow will be a day with a little less pain.

A/N: Well, that's that. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
